Cupid Shoot Me
by Gyroscope
Summary: Finn gets up to no good... for Aerrow.


_Thought I should contribute to the Valentines' Day collection of Storm Hawks fanfictions._

* * *

><p><strong>CUPID SHOOT ME<strong>

A blond flurry of hair poked into the bedroom doorway, followed by the cheeky face of the sharpshooter. With a quick smirk, Finn zoomed off to the crystal room. He scanned the room with his sapphire eyes, hoping not to find a familiar being. Whispering a cheer of success, Finn zoomed back to the hangar bay.

"Score! Piper's still on recon!" Finn cheered as gave a thumbs up to Junko. His wallop friend returned a weak smile and produced a crude box from behind his back.

"You sure she isn't here, Finn? I mean, she could be lurking around the Condor somewhere," Junko whispered cautiously as he gave the box to Finn.

"Relax man, I've checked everywhere," Finn confirmed.

"Sure?" Junko whispered. The walloped eyes darted left and right, thinking Piper would pop up any second.

"Dude! I checked in the fridge too," Finn stated, thinking that would conclude all the questioning.

Without exchanging another word, Finn turned on his heels and walked to the bridge. Junko followed behind, looking nervously over his shoulder at random intervals.

...

"You're going to do what?" Stork shouted at Finn. Radarr gave a chirrup of disapproval as well.

"Dude, it's just once!" Finn exclaimed.

"Once? At once, someone can fall into their untimely demise. At once, someone can contract a fatal disease with no cure. Just once Finn, _once_, and listen to my advice. _Don't do it_," Stork whispered, his eye twitching at Finn.

The sharpshooter let out a loud sigh. "Junko is with me. If you don't want to participate, be that way."

Stork and Radarr watched the pair march down the hallway. Radarr gave a low growl and shook his head. The Merb stared intently down the hallway, his eyes narrowing.

"_Beware Aerrow. Let's see if you can handle this_."

...

Happiness. That is what Aerrow only felt now as he flipped through the album pages. All those memories trapped in detailed stills of their lives. Smiles filled the pages and the Sky Knight could not help but to smile too.

Propped on his lap as he sat on his bed, Aerrow closed the album and ran his fingers against the engraved Storm Hawk insignia on the cover. "I need to thank Piper for this," he thought to himself.

Bam! The door snapped open and something tackled him down. It felt as if the whole of Atmos had fallen onto Aerrow's chest. His feet were numb. His arms were useless underneath the weight. Struggling was no use.

Aerrow heard muffled voices saying sorry, but he could not hold on any longer. Slowly, the world grew darker and darker until he saw nothing but black.

...

Its engine hummed as Piper flew her Heliscooter back into the Condor. The navigator hummed too, but in a sad tune. There was no progress in her recon. Sighing, Piper sauntered to her crystal room and dropped into her seat.

There was a small crunch as she sat. Standing back up, she spied a small pink note crumpled from her weight. She unravelled the scribbles:

_Go to your bedroom now._

...

What a sight it was.

Sitting on her bed was a slightly blushing Aerrow dressed in a tailored black tuxedo. He held a bouquet of red roses that were tied together with a matching red ribbon. Beside him was a large pink teddy holding a heart shape box of chocolates.

"Hi," whispered Aerrow.

"Um, hi," Piper replied, awkwardly. She nervously walked over and sat next to him.

"So, um, wha…" her sentence was cut as she felt a pair of lips press against hers. A sudden flash* of light blinded her amber eyes. There were sparks. No, not just any sparks, but fireworks. Closing her eyes, they continued kissing until she ran out of breath. Piper pushed Aerrow away softly and stood up.

"Er, thanks?" Piper said looking into his emerald eyes. She was expecting a smile, but the Sky Knight shook his head instead.

"I'm sorry Piper. I didn't mean to," Aerrow looked down in guilt.

"What are you talking about? That… that was n-nice," Piper muffled in embarrassment. Aerrow pointed behind her. She turned.

Standing behind the wardrobe stood Junko, Finn, Radarr and Stork. Junko gave Piper the thumbs up. Stork and Radarr looked like they were going to throw up. But what Finn was holding angered Piper the most.

Another addition to the photo album.

* * *

><p><em>For your information, Finn was using a Polaroid. If you don't know what that is, Google it. <em>

_*Oh and that flash was Finn's camera.  
><em>


End file.
